Family that Hunts Together, Stays Together
by heavensblackcat
Summary: Naru and SPR have left the comfort of Japan in order to help fellow ghost hunters in need. What they didn't tell them that they have more to worry about on this case than family renions...Now being rewritten! Chap 3 Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Heavenblackcat: Welcome to chapter one of the Edited version of Chapter one! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the Extra at the end! Please tell me what you think and thank you to all those who were putting this story on their alerts! I really hope you like it!**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Long Distance House Calls**

_'Whisper to me a sweet melody, my young child.' An elderly voice spoke._

There was a legend about the mansion across the street. That young woman, about twenty, was said to have died. The woman was said to place a curse on the mansion and had summoned a demon, but this was a long time ago, back when they were still settling the land in the west or something like that, but the young witch did believe the story. There had to be at least _some_ truth to the story. How else would it explain what was happening across the street?

She and her family had heard the screams and their pets never set foot on the property, with the expectation of the cat.

The girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She kept her head down and scanned the buildings that lined the street. No sign of the building yet.

Now the mansion across the street would have stayed abandoned if not for the stupid idiot city council members and contractor. They wanted to make their small town a hot tourist spot in sleepy little Iowa, since their town conveniently located on the way to Omaha Nebraska, Le Mars and Villisca, Iowa. Joy.

Rain fell steadily onto the black rain coat of the girl. She sighed again. Where in hell is this place? There it is! Violet colored eyes located a building. Walking up the stairs, the girl sauntered in the door. Her eyes barely glimpsing at the black letters on the door, **SPR: Shibuya Psychic Research**, definitely what she was looking for. A bell rang quietly in the background, as Umiko walked quietly into the building.

"Can I help you?" A brown haired girl around her age asked.

The girl blinked surprised by the girl's quick response. "Yes! I'm looking for a Shibuya, Kazuya."

The other girl's eyes widened for half a second, then she smiled pleasantly. "I'll get him for you."

"No! Please don't!" Witch whispered, quickly. "I want to surprise him."

The girl looked shocked and paused unsure.

"Please, Kazuya will be really happy to see me." The girl said, smiling shyly.

"O-okay, he's in his office." The girl pointed to a door.

"Thank you." The girl said, happily.

The young witch barged into the office like she owned it. Shibuya raised his eyes off the computer screen for a moment, thinking it was Mai with his tea. Of course it wasn't. It was the horror that he was _forced_ to call _family._

"Um-Umiko, what are you doing here?" He asked, gaining back his composer.

Umiko raised an eyebrow. "I called."

"I didn't get it." Shibuya's eyes returned to file.

"I left a message."

"My voicemail is full." He lied.

"I e-mailed you."

"Inbox is full too." He lied, again.

"I texted you," Umiko was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't have texting." Lies, all of it, but it was better than dealing with her.

"Shibuya, why don't you man up? And tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Umiko asked, very annoyed.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Kazuya," Umiko calmly spoke, American accent seeming to make the name sound like a sharp object that the girl was about to stab him with. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" She screamed.

Shibuya flinched. She was mad, and around this time SPR was packed so everyone heard that. Oh, the embarrassment. Outside he could hear laughter and giggles. Yep, everyone heard that.

"Umiko calm down." Shibuya said coolly.

Umiko groaned. "Whatever, I came all this way and you just blow me off. You're lucky I don't call Mom and Dad."

Shibuya raised an eyebrow, "What are your parents going to do?"

"What else call _your_ parents?" She said, simply.

"You have a case for me, then?" Shibuya said, getting back to business.

"Yeah, if it's _interesting_ enough for the brat," Umiko sulked.

"Follow me." Shibuya said, taking Umiko's wrist and dragging her out of the office.

"Mai, tea!" Shibuya barked out to the poor brown haired girl.

Mai flinched from her seat on the couch. Sighing, she left her spot, which was in between Bou-san and Ayako.

"Umiko, take a seat." Shibuya gestured to a spot on a chair opposite from him.

Umiko rolled her eyes. "_Don't_ order me around." She barked but sat down in the indicated seat.

Mai came back with two cups of steaming tea. She handed one to Shibuya before turning her attention to Umiko.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked.

"Yes please." Umiko said taking the tea cup from Mai's hands. The violet eyed girl sipped the warm liquid.

"Now Umiko explain," Shibuya said.

"So Kazuya, do you remember the creepy old mansion across the street from my house?" Umiko prodded.

Shibuya raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Umiko smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry to break the news to you but it's haunted."

Again, he raised an eyebrow, "is that it."

Umiko smiled slowly faded, to a menacing glare. "Do _you_ think_ I_ would come all the way here, from _America_? To tell you about _some_ haunted mansion? No, I wouldn't! I'm _not_ that _stupid_. I came here because _we_ need _help _on the case!" Umiko growled.

"America?" Mai said, surprised.

"Yes, I and my family run another ghost hunting business in America. They sent me here to see if you would help us." Umiko said, placing her anger at her cousin aside, for the moment.

"Can't you family handle it?" He asked.

"Do you _think_ I would ask _you_ if we_ could handle it_?" He obviously wanted a death wish.

"There are other ghost hunters in America that could help you."

Umiko sighed, "Kazuya," Shibuya was in trouble now. Umiko never uses his first name unless he was in trouble.

"I came all the way from _America,_ catching a _late night_ flight; the airport _lost _my _luggage_, my _dear_ brother _didn't_ make a _reservation_at the hotel I was _supposed_ to be staying at, so now I have to stay at some _run down_ hotel and _to top it all off_ I'm stuck trying to convince you to come back to America with me. Now _Kazuya_, I want you and your team to be ready to leave for America in five days. If you don't comply and help me, so help me god, I will put on curse on you so quick that neither _Lin_ nor _you _will be able to lift it." Umiko's tone was deadly silent and threatening.

There was no use arguing now. "I'll go to America with you and help you, Umiko but only on a few conditions."

"You have to call my brother for that Shibuya," Umiko said checking her watch, "I have to go now, if I'm going to make it back to the hotel before dark. I'll come by in two days, Shibuya." Umiko said, getting up to leave. "Bye." Umiko called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

The team was silent, astonished that this girl had whipped their boss into submission.

"Naru, who is she?" Mai asked, picking up the tea cups.

"Nobody," Naru answered before heading into his office. Lin's checked twitched, and for a split second Naru, stuck his hand out his office door, "Pack warmly, Iowa is cold this time of year," he growled out before slamming the door to his office.

The assistant sighed, thinking of paperwork, packing, and, all the homework she was getting after this. This was going to be a long night indeed.

_'Mommy why is it so dark?'_ _A voice sounded out from the darkness._

**

* * *

****Extra: Naru I'm home!**

Naru walked into his house, and sensed something was wrong. There was talking! Lin's voice and…Umiko's! Frick! Why was she here?

Naru walked slowly into the kitchen, where the duo was talking. Pictures were laid out onto the table. Oh god! She brought the baby pictures!

Umiko smiled, noticing that her cousin was here. "Hey Naru, me and Lin were just catching up!"

Naru raised an eyebrow at the bad grammar but he didn't bother to mention it to her. "Why did you let her into the house?" Naru turned to Lin, who was cooking something on the stove.

Umiko blinked, "My hotel didn't pass its health inspection so guess where I'll be staying for the past few days?"

Naru's eyes widened. "Here…" He trailed off dazed.

"Correct! We'll be roommates the next week!" Umiko said, cheerfully.

Naru fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: I hoped you liked the Extra and this chapter! Please read and review and tell which version you liked better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HBC: Chapter two of the Rewritten version of a Family that Hunts Together Stays Together! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Jet lag**

_"Mommy, will you tell me a story._

_"What story?"_

_"The one about the demon and the young woman." _

Five days later, all of SPR were seated comfortably on a private plan. They had no time to talk over the past few weeks and the others wanted to get information out of Mai as Naru went to talk with the pilot.

"So does anyone want to guess why Naru took this case?" Yasuhara said casually.

Mai looked around for any sign of Naru, he wasn't there. "It was obvious that Naru knows that girl. I mean she threatened him and he didn't do anything about it."

"That is true." Ayako said. "Maybe they grew up together."

Mai nodded.

Bou-san grinned, "Maybe they're a couple."

Mai grimaced as did Masako, but they said nothing.

"I doubt. She acted like she knew him but not like that. Naru acted like he didn't want her near him." Mai finally said.

"They had a falling out?" Yasuhara suggested.

"I doubt it, 'Umiko' sounds she's way out of Naru's league." Masako added her tidbit.

"Shibuya!" They heard a voice yell from inside the plane. "Hurry up! I want to get at least some sleep on the plane before we head home." Umiko's cheerful voice sounded up from the cockpit.

There was a pause. The others assumed that it was Naru talking to Umiko.

"I don't care about you 'precious' equipment! I want to go home, and if you stall this plane any longer I won't get that wish! Now go to your seat and sit down."

Another pause, "Kazuya. Sit. Down. Now," Umiko demand, grinding out her words from between her teeth.

There was another pause before both Naru and Umiko walked backed into the narrow aisle of the plane and take their seats. Naru sat right next to Lin and Umiko sat in the seat right a crossed the aisle. The others had fallen into an uneasy silence. They were waiting for someone to break the uneasy quiet. No one would because they were too afraid of Umiko.

"Umiko-san, can you tell us more about the case?" Mai asked, being the brave one and asking her the question that was bringing across the sea.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "In my neighborhood, there is a lovely old mansion that is right across the street from my family's home. The mansion is on the edge of our small town so they're fields surrounding it. It's kind of creepy if ya' think about it. The mansion maybe lovely but it's run down and the lawn is overgrown, and the trees around it seem to have faces on them at night."

Umiko paused and shivered at the thought. "There is a legend that the land that the mansion was built on was cursed. I had asked around town and looked in the court's archives for it and I found several variations for it. All of them having the same theme to them: an unhappy young woman in her twenties summoned a demon forth and cursed the land. Now at the beginning of every new cycle of the moon the demon demands a sacrifice."

Umiko stopped her story to talk a breath of air and listen to the flight attendant list the things one needs to do in case of emergency. When she was finished Umiko continued.

"The elders of the town have actually banded people from approaching the house just to be cautious. In order to make sure of that they put policemen around the house and they have boarded up every inch of it. They have construction workers check on the boards every once and awhile to make sure they stay that way. Basically, the house is off limits."

"They're a bunch of superstitious people aren't they?" Yasuhara asked.

"Sometimes it pays to be superstitious." Bou-san said.

"It does but only if it has some sort of meaning to it. My mother used to go to church because she felt closer to her mother, my grandmother that way." Umiko said.

"But most of the time it doesn't. Praying and hoping won't help unless you will it too. The elders they slipped didn't, they?" Naru said.

"Something like that. The elders sold the house to this rich developer and he started to renovate the mansion. The developer was planning on turning it into a hotel or bed and breakfast, I forget which. Anyway, he brought his girlfriend in the house and it killed her."

"Killed her?" Naru asked in shock.

Umiko nodded her head solemnly. "The girlfriend was literally torn to shreds and put on display on the front lawn."

The other shivered. "What a horrible way to die." Mai said, understandingly. She still has nightmares about the case that Madoka had requested.

"Hey just think that, if anything serious happens we can just have Ayako investigate the mansion for us. She's old enough that the demon won't go near her." Bou-san said, earning smiles and laughter all around.

Ayako hit Bou-san over the head and started an argument with him. They continued the shouting match while the other looked at them with amusement.

The plane was settling over the ocean, and the moon was appearing high over head. It was a beautiful night, but it went unnoticed by the others on the plane.

_"Please someone help us!" A voice rang out. _

**Extra: Permanent Marker**

Mai woke as she heard someone move about. Opening her large brown eyes, she saw Umiko leaning over Naru. The sharp smell of markers was still in the air. "Umiko-San what are you doing?" Mai asked.

Umiko put a finger to her lips and looked at Mai. "Shh, everyone's asleep." She whispered quietly, pointing her head towards Lin.

Mai looked around before unbuckling her seatbelt. Getting up she walked the short way to where Umiko was standing. "What are you do-" Mai felt a hand on her mouth. Umiko had pressed her free hand to Mai's mouth.

"Don't say a word. I wanna see how he reacts when he wakes up." Umiko threatened light heartedly, smiling.

Mai felt the corners of her mouth twitch in a smile and once Umiko removed her hand. Mai said, "Can I help?"

Umiko smirked. "Of course, do you want the pink or aqua?"

"Pink," Mai said, grabbing the bright color. Revenge has never been sweeter…or colorful.


	3. Chapter 3

**HBC: Chapter three of the rewritten chapters! This one was hard to rewrite but it worked! Not much difference but still! Anyway enjoy and there should be a squeal for this story soon! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The hospital**

_"Long ago, there was a beautiful young woman who married a wonderful man. They were both very much in love."_

_ "What happened next, mommy?"_

_ "Well the beautiful young woman discovered a spell book that was once her grandmother's…"_

A handsome young man with black hair and brown eyes walked swiftly into the hospital room. His brown eyes filled with worry. There was a little girl on the bed her head was bandaged and she was sleeping.

"Aiko," The man called. He walked closer to the bed. He took the little girl's hand and held them. The girl stirred but didn't wake. The man sighed and loosened his grip on the little girl's hand.

"Yasuo, don't you think you could pick up the others from the airport?" A black haired girl with light brown eyes asked from the doorway.

Yasuo jumped and shook his head. "You can Kichi. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Brother," Kichi said, looking down. "They're still aren't sure on whether or not she'll wake up."

Yasuo nodded his head, "Have you told Umiko yet?"

"No, I don't know how she'll take it. Aiko and Umiko are so close. It's best not to tell her, right now."

"What are we going to do when they get back? Tell her in front of everyone? She hates when other people see her crying."

"Then what are we going to do brother? I don't see her coming up with any ideas of your own."

"Tell her, and bring her to the hospital so she can see Aiko. I'll take the others to see the mansion."

Kichi's eyes widened. "Are you mad?" Kichi raised her voice slightly.

"If you talk anymore the doctors or the nurses will come in and kick you out." He deadpanned

"Brother, don't tell me what to do." The girl glared at her twin.

"I'm not. I'm just warning you before the nurses come and get you. It would be a shame if you got kicked out of Aiko's room." Yasuo had a smug look on her face.

"Brother, stop kidding around."

"I'm not kidding around. You know me, I'm the serious twin."Yasuo said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kichi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Brother," she said before she walked out of the room and down the twisting halls to pick up Umiko.

Yasuo looked at Aiko. The child stirred and opened her eyes. "Brother," she began her eyes unfocused and confused, "Where am I's?" Yasuo called for the doctor and a nurse.

Yasuo had tears in his eyes. "At the hospital, kid, you had a pretty nasty fall."

"Is sissy back yet?" Aiko asked, looking around for her favorite sister.

"She just made it to the airport. Big sister Kichi went to pick her up." Yasuo was just a little jealous of Umiko at the moment.

"Okay. Is she going to come and visit me?" The kid's speech was still slow, but she was talking. It was a good sign, a really good one.

"Yeah and she'll bring Lin and Noll, and some other new friends for you to play with."

The child smiled. The nurse and doctor entered the room checking her bandages and chart, giving her medicine for her pain.

"Kid, can you tell me what pushed you?" Yasuo asked after they left.

"Didn't you see him?" Aiko said.

"No, sorry Kid, didn't see him. So can you tell me what he looks like?" All that Yasuo remembered was that Kichi was screaming for an ambulance, and from Kichi told him, she didn't even see her get pushed.

Aiko thought for awhile and looked up at her brother, with her big light brown eyes. "I can't remember, but all I know is that he had bright red eyes." The girl giggled. "They looked almost pink."

Yasuo smiled at her. "You did great Kid, now you can rest."

"Okay," She said sleepily and closed her eyes.

A little while later, the whole hospital heard the yell of Umiko. "Damn you Yasuo! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Yasuo gulped. He does _not_ like an angry Umiko, and by the sound of it she was very, very angry. His theory was proven correct when Umiko had run straight into the room and proceeded to punch Yasuo, her dear darling brother, straight in the face.

_"The spell book was both a blessing and a curse. It was said that it had a mind of its own and corrupted the mind of the user. The woman heeded the warning and burned the book. Soon, after she was with child, the child later died after being smashed by a tree falling on her. The book was in the child's hand."_

_ "Mommy, please go on." _

_ "The woman opened the book, and inside the cover was words written in dark red ink. 'You will not rid of me so easily.'" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

**Heavensblackcat: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my hardest on it. Please read and reveiw, and thank you to the people who reveiwed the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The mansion. **

_"The woman had dropped the book as if she had been burned. There were tears in her eyes. Her husband quickly came over. He had asked what is wrong, and the woman shock her head. She grabbed her child's hand and held it as the last of her life was drained from her small fragile body." _

After being kicked out of the hospital, Umiko being dragged away forcefully from Yasuo and awkward introductions, the group had arrived at the mansion just as twilight had put it in a soft orange glow. The lawn was freshly mowed, and there were dark red spots that outlined some invisible body.

Mai and Masako let out an involuntary shiver. The house gave this eerie forbidden vibe. The trees that surrounded the house shadowed the corn fields around it. The corn stocks around the house were beginning to brown. All in all, the whole place was a horror movie waiting to happen.

"This is where they discovered the girlfriend's body." Yasuo said pointing to the dark red spot on the lawn. Naru went closer for a better look. He bent down and touched the red spot, blood came off easily.

"How long ago was this?" He asked.

"About four weeks ago." Yasuo replied.

"Has it rained since then?"

"Yeah, twice: one about a week after the accident and the other four days ago."

"Don't you think it's strange that the blood hasn't washed off?"

"Yeah, some of the other ghost hunters here tried to wash it off with water, and I think one even tried holy water. Nothing came off."

Naru looked up. "Other ghost hunters?"

Yasuo looked confused, "didn't Umiko tell you that there were other ghost hunters here?"

"No."

Yasuo shrugged. "Might as well fill you guys in now during the tour, come on Kazuya. Let's go inside."

Kazuya and the others followed Yasuo to the entrance, which was a heavy oak door; Yasuo grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. A black streak weaved into Yasuo's legs, out the door, and into the fields the surround the house.

Yasuo caught himself on the door handle, and muttered what sounded like, "that damn cat."

"What was that?" Mai asked, as they walked into the main hallways of the mansion.

"That was Umiko's annoying cat." Yasuo said, angrily.

"She got a new one?" Naru asked.

"No, the stupid thing is as healthy as a kitten. Vet said that the cat would live a very long life."

"How long have you had her? Five years?" Naru asked.

"Make it nine. Umiko brought her with her when she came to live at our house." Yasuo replied.

"I thought all of you guys were siblings." Mai said.

"We are. Kichi and I are twins, and Aiko is our biological sister. Umiko was adopted by our parents when she was seven. She blends in with our family because of her black hair. A lot of people think that Aiko is the one we adopted because of her light brown hair, but she really inherited that trait from mother. Anyway enough chit-chat let's start the tour."

Yasuo led them into the major areas of the house of the past showing them some of the major hot spots. A door that wouldn't open (no matter how bad one tried, the groups have even tried taking off the door hinges it stood like a rock), the basement (where a figure of a man with pink eyes was seen), garden (where a young child was said to have died after being smashed by a tree during a storm), and the library (where a young woman's husband's body was said to be found).

"The last seconded to the last stop on our tour is the kitchen, which is currently where we find the members of California's Ghoul Research are taking their brake." Yasuo said as they walked into the kitchen.

Four girls looked towards him, all in the age range of forty to twenty.

"Who are these freaks, Yasuo?" A long blonde hair, hazel eye girl asked.

"Who are you calling freaks?" Mai yelled.

The blonde haired girl looked taken back. "Calm down. It was just a joke."

A short dirty blonde haired woman stepped forward, "Brandi, you're just digging yourself a bigger hole," she scolded, "I'm sorry for my assistant's behavior. She doesn't know the meaning of respect." The woman said.

"I guess." Mai said.

The woman smiled, "Let me introduce my team. This is Maria," she pointed to a tan girl with dark brown hair and eyes, "Sara," another tan girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, "you have already met Brandi, and I'm Dorothy. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman added.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, and this is my team." Naru said, not bothering to introduce his co-workers.

Yasuo hit him upside the head, "You've been in Japan too long. It's customary to introduce your co-workers, but since you won't do it I will. The girl who yelled at Brandi is Mai Taniyama, this is Houshou Takigawa," he pointed him, "Masako Hara, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, Osamu Yasuhara, and Lin Koujo." Yasuo finished.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Dorothy said.

"So that must mean that most you guys are foreigners," Maria said.

"What difference does that make?" Naru asked.

"None, it's just that we don't really work with other ghost hunters. Let alone ones from another country."

Suddenly, there were two loud blood curdling screams that filled the mansion. Yasuo eyes widen. "That sounded like Kiki and Kichi." He said as he and the others ran out of the kitchen and into the mansion.

In the shadows, a black figure with pink eyes watched them with a large twisted smile.

"_In the shadows of the trees a figured moved. He had bright red eyes. They were so light that they looked pink. His eyes held sympathy for the couple who had just lost their first and only child."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ghost hunt.

**Heavensblackcat: This chapter is short but it has a nice little surprise scene at the end. Thank you to those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember please read and review. I am greatful to all who do.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Diary **

_"The husband wrote off their daughter's death as an accident. The woman knew better. She kept a diary of the events and kept it hidden away from her husband. The book, well the woman didn't try to burn it again. No, instead she hid it in her child's room, where it would be locked away forever." _

Umiko balanced herself carefully on the ladder, she pushed off from the shelf and it moved slowly and gracefully past the books that neatly lined the shelves. The ladder came to a sudden stop. Umiko looked down startled, only to see Yasuhara. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Aloha," Umiko said, smiling brightly.

"Hello, I didn't startle you, did I?" Yasuhara asked.

"Just a little," Umiko admitted, and began to climb down from the ladder.

"Would it have been better if I knocked first?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. So what brings you down here?" Umiko took a seat on the floor and leaned against the ladder.

"Your brother mentioned something about you researching in the library. So I thought I would come down here to help." Yasuhara took a seat next to her.

"Finally! I've been waiting for someone to swallow their fear and help me."

"Really, how long have you've been researching alone down here?"

"Since we started on this case," Umiko sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Nobody wants to come down here and help. They feel like they're being watched. So I've been alone from the start."

Yasuhara smiled in sympathy, "Then you're in luck. You have the number one researcher in Japan to help you now." Yasuhara adjusted his glasses so the light reflected off of them.

"Really! Then come one! We have a whole library to tackle." Umiko said excitedly, while scrambling off of the ground and climbing back up the ladder. "I'll handle the shelves, while you handle the piles." Umiko pointed to ten massive piles of books stacked carefully and neatly on the tables that reside in the library.

Yasuhara nodded in affirmative before groaning on the inside. This was going to be a long, long, very long night.

**Around 4:15 AM,**

Umiko yawned and Yasuhara's head slumped onto the table before hurrying back up to focus on the words in the book. They had been investigating for hours, and they had yet come up with a few good clues that they really needed.

"Yasuhara-san, if you want you can go to back to the rooms and get some rest. I'll be here for at least a few more hours."

"No, I'm almost done with this pile. I'll retire in an hour." Yasuhara said as he put the book he was reading in the reject pile.

He picked up the next book and began flipping through it. He noticed something unusual about the book. The book had no title and was written in neat cursive. He read the first ten pages and found that it was a journal of some sorts. It was a man's, maybe the husband's that once lived her. He set it in another pile and picked up the next book.

The next book was useful too. It was a collection of letters. He set it in the pile, and picked up the next one, it was the history of the property. He set it in the pile. The next book was the last of the ten piles so that meant that he was finished, but it wasn't anything useful.

"Yasuhara-san, I found something that could be of use!" Umiko's excited voice rang in his tired ears.

"Then what is it Umiko-san?" Yasuhara asked. He would tell Umiko his finds after she told him hers.

"I found the woman's diary. She lived here a long time ago, and was the last mistress of the house." Umiko said climbing down from the ladder, and walking over to Yasuhara. The book was clutched to her chest.

"That's good, but I found more. Three books, one was a journal written by a man that lived here, a collection of letters, and history of the property." Yasuhara said, standing up and stretching his aching limbs. Sitting for hours on end can do that to a person.

"Yasuhara-san, if you want to, we can get some coffee or something. You know to wake us up, and review the data and take notes." Umiko's face was turning a pink color.

Yasuhara smiled at Umiko, "I would like that very much. Let's go. Everybody is most likely asleep. We can be in and out before the others notice."

"Got ya'. Follow me. There's a small coffee shop some ways from here. I'll drive." Umiko said. Umiko and Yasuhara walked out of the room.

_"The woman walked into the child's room. This was the first time that she was here since the funeral. She sighed and opened the space between the wall and the bed. Inside was the book, old and worn. She opened the first page and scowled at the page. Written in the same red ink were the words: 'All that try to exercise this house will fail and die.'" _

* * *

**Extras: **Kichi and the cat in the war for the chair.

Kichi walked into the room that was the base. She scowled when she saw Umiko's pesky cat lying on _her_ chair. She sighed and picked up the annoying animal and set her on the floor. However, the cat got into the mansion was a mystery to her.

Now that Kichi is really thinking about it that cat has always shone up in the weirdest of places. Kichi groans when she sees that the cat has set itself back up in her chair.

"Now, now kitty-cat, since your Umiko's pet I can't hurt you, but if you don't get up off my chair I seriously will reconsider my family values." Kichi said glaring at the black furry offender.

The cat looked up at her with its big green eyes that were somehow intelligent. How intelligent, she didn't want to guess. Kichi set the cat down and went to sit down on the chair but the cat beat her to it, _again_.

She sighed and went to grab her laptop. Kichi grabbed the cat and set her roughly on the other side of the room. When she went to sit down the cat was there. "That's it! If my sister didn't care so much for you I would skin you alive or run you over with my car." She glared at the animal, but to soften when her phone began to ring.

"Hello, Umiko" Kichi said.

"I just called to tell you to stop threatening my cat. She likes your chair. That doesn't mean you can be mean to her. You don't see me threatening _your_dogs, when I catch them in my room." Umiko voice held irritation.

"I'm sorry sister. I'll stop threatening you cat, but one question. How did you know that I was-" Kichi heard dial tone on the other end. She sighed and closed her cell phone.

Looking back at the cat, she said, "I have a deal for you, pretty kitty." Kichi was grinning madly as she told the cat the deal.

A little while later, the other members came in and found out the real reason that Naru knows Umiko's cat.

The reason well let's just say the cat loves to start wars over the littlest things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heavensblackcat: Enjoy. Please read and reveiw. Another little short story at the end.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Black Out**

_"The book was a sad, pitiful thing. It prayed on the weak and innocent, a demon it was most commonly called those days. At night, the woman swore that it glowed a dark, deep red."_

Yasuo took a deep breath and exhaled. His sister had called a few minutes agofrom a small café, some ways away. She had called to tell him that she and Yasuhara would share the results of their research at twelve. It was 12:10 right now, so where are they?

The door opened and Umiko and Yasuhara stepped into the room, each had some papers and a book.

"Aloha," Umiko said happily.

"Hello," Yasuhara said.

"What took you so long to get here, sister?" Kichi said.

"We're only ten minutes late. It took longer than expected at the courthouse." Umiko explained to the others, while picking up her cat and cradling it against her chest.

"The good thing is that we got all the information that we need." Yasuhara defended.

"Then why don't you get on with it and share what you know." A blond haired man towards the back said.

"Patience Michael, I was getting to that." Umiko said, "Yasuhara-san, will you do the honors?"

"Ah, yes." He shuffled through the notes in his hands. "This mansion is the classic definition of misfortune. The mansion was built in the early 1900's or the late 1800's. It was added onto during the years, till it became what you see today. The first owners of the mansion were a young Louis and Annabelle Genet. Within ten years of living in this mansion, their nine year old, Mary Genet, their first and only child had died. In the next year the husband killed himself and the wife went mad. She locked herself in the mansion, and died from starvation."

"How sad," Mai and Maria murmured.

"It gets worse; every family that has lived here has left a span of one year, each one experiencing a death of a child or mother."

'_Mommy why is it so dark?' _The child's voice rang in Umiko's head living chills down her spine and echoes in of a headache in her head.

"That's about it for what we found on the Mansion in the courthouse. IN the library we found Louis's Journal and Annabelle's Diary. Umiko if you will." Yasuhara motioned for her to continue from where he left off.

Umiko nodded and set her cat on the floor, where it went to go and lay on Naru's lap. She opened the diary in her hand, flipped to a bookmarked page, and began reading.

_"September Friday 13, 1920,_

_I fear that I am developing deeper into madness. The death of my only child has alienated me from my husband, whom I believe is now taking on mistresses. Then there's the book that damned book. None of this would have happened if Grandmother hadn't given me that accursed thing. It glows during the night, making me restless, it wouldn't burn and in revenge it killed my child. _

_It summons shadows to watch me. I can see one now, watching me from the corner of my eye. Its eyes are a bright pink that seems to glow. It is faceless and seems to be made of the shadows, itself. I know that isn't true. _

_The book is on my desk next to my journal, along with Grandmother's Will. Maybe if I search the book and Grandmother's Will I might find something that could destroy the book or bind its power, but somehow I know that isn't true. That there's nothing there to stop this book." _Umiko finished the entry, as a strong flash of lighting and a boom of thunder plunged the house into darkness.

* * *

**Yasuo wears make up!**

"Brother, why don't you have a black eye?" Aiko asked looked up at her brother with innocent light brown eyes.

Yasuo looked down at his sister with an expression that could tell he was caught. "What are you talking about, Kid? Why would I have a black eye?" He denied.

"Sissy, hit you pretty hard, right?"

Yasuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but Big Sissy Kichi knows how to patch a guy up."

"How? I remember when Sissy hit you in the eye for almost hitting her cat with the car once. Your eye swelled shut." Aiko said.

"Yeah, what good memories now," Yasuo slapped his hands together. "Let's play a game!"

"Did Big Sissy put make up on you?"

Yasuo gave an uneasy laugh. "Maybe, but let's face it, Umiko packs a hard punch for someone that scrawny."

Aiko gave her brother a big smile, "So Sissy was right! You do wear make up."

"What! I'm gonna kill her!" Yasuo raged.

"But could we play that game first." Aiko said from her hospital bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, only Umiko, her cat, Umiko's siblings, and the ghost hunter groups.**

**Heavensblackcat: Please rate and review **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Locked In**

Umiko, Naru, and Takigawa walked down the creaky second story stairs. Flashes of lighting sent patches of light in the pitch black hallway. The small group made it to the bottom of the stairs. Naru tripped over the small black outline on Umiko's cat.

Naru cursed under his breath, "Umiko, do you know where the flashlights are?"

So far they had been navigating in the dark from memory. Seeing how nobody keeps flashlights with them and a certain _assistant _forgot to check the batteries in theirs.

"Hold on a second." Umiko rummaged through her pockets and found her cell phone. She flipped it open and it provided some kind of partial light. "There are some flashlights in the cellar."

"Thanks." Naru muttered, as Umiko's small black cat hissed at some sort of dark outline. The others paid no attention but Umiko did and she saw a flash of pink eyes watching them and a dark figure walking up the stairs towards the fourth floor.

"Naru take this. I have to go do something really quick." Umiko shoved the open cell phone in Naru's hands and took off running up the stairs with the cat in front of her, guiding her.

"Umiko come back!" Takigawa shouted.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" Umiko shouted back from somewhere in the darkness.

"Naru, let's go get her," Takigawa said.

"No, Umiko's been going off on her own for such a long time, nobodies bothers to go after her anymore." Naru replied, his tone telling Takigawa that he isn't worrying over Umiko. They started walking towards the cellar, each lost in their own thoughts.

The cat led Umiko to the 'Door That Never Opens.' The Shadow had disappeared long before that.

"What do you think this means, Kyoko?" Umiko said to the cat.

The cat looked at her almost saying, 'and I care why?'

"Because, Kyoko this is where that book is. This is where the child's room used to be, and this is where Teacher told us where the book will be. We all know that Teacher would want that book."

The cat looked at her un-amused.

"Clearly you don't want any part of this. I know you don't like Teacher but still…"Umiko leaned against the door and it gave way. It was too sudden for her to scream. The crash resounded through the house making heads look up and chills of fear run down their spines.

"Ouchie," Umiko said rubbing her sore jaw. The cat looked at Umiko, scorning her. "Don't look at me like that. It was an accident." Umiko used the door way to help her stand up.

She looked around the room. In the flashes of lighting Umiko saw that it was a child's room, it had an old fashioned bed, a small shelf of books, a bedside table with a lamp, and a rocking chair. The walls had small paintings of wild animals. It was a normal child's room.

But what caught her attention was a faint red glow that was between the wall and the bed.

"Found it!" She ran over to the bed and pulled it away from the wall. She grabbed the book, which was glowing a faint blood red. "With this we'll crack this case wide open. What do you think pretty kitty, Kyoko."

The cat looked at her, 'This is too fishy, let's put the book back and get out of here.'

"Not yet. Let's take a look around before leaving." Umiko said going towards the closet door and opening it. She screamed when a shadowy hand shot out to grab her wrist. The door which was lying on its face suddenly slammed back into its original position. Umiko and Kyoko were trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heavensblackcat: Welcome to chapter 8! Please read and review! Its greatly appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Figures**

Umiko paced the room. The lights had come on as soon a she screamed. Lighting flashed outside and thunder boomed, while rain hit the wind with a deafening pitter, patter sound. It drove Umiko mad, not that she wasn't already. Kyoko made a small hissing sound and hid behind the flowing white lace curtains.

"Kyoko," Umiko complained. "Nothing is going to jump out and get us. We just have to wait for Brother and the others to find us.

The cat meowed and stayed behind the curtains. Outside the room, Umiko could hear loud stomping and yelling, but it might have been her imagination. Then there also came panicked knocking on the doors to the other rooms, along with doors franticly opening and slamming. Umiko cried out in joy when a fist was pounding against the door.

"Umiko is that you?" Kichi yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kichi, I thought I would never hear your voice again." Umiko said joyously.

"How…How did you get stuck in there?" Kichi asked, dumbstruck.

"Long story," Umiko supplied weakly.

"It better be a good one too. If we have to destroy a wall just to get you out of there," Kichi was peeved, never a good sign.

"Sorry! Sorry! I never meant to get stuck in here. It's all Kyoko's fault." Umiko complained, while sliding down the door and onto the wooden floor.

"Kyoko, who's Kyoko," Kichi was confused.

Umiko hit her head forcefully against the door. "K.Y.O.K.O Kyoko, my pretty kitty that you absolutely love."

Kichi shook her head. "Of course, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten."

"Anyway enough with the small talk get me out of here! I want to be able to spread my legs and walk again."

"Hold on." Kichi said, "I'll be right back. I need to get the others. I can you hold on till then?"

"Yeah just go get the others." Umiko said putting her head in between her legs.

Kyoko jumps out of her hiding place and rubs her black head against Umiko's leg. Umiko looks down at the kitty and sighed. Umiko scopes up the cat and lies down on the hardwood floor, curling up with the cat on the floor. She closed her eyes and slept.

The closet door opened a bit and black figure came slinking into the room. The Kyoko growled and hissed. It came closer to the sleeping Umiko. Closer and closer till the cat had swiped it with its black paw only to be met with air. The figure grinned, and put its icy black hand on Umiko's shoulder. Umiko opened her purple eyes only to scream.

Footsteps came rushing up the stairs, and the scream of her name was all Umiko heard before she was trapped in the memories of the figure.

_"On the second week, figure came to the woman. He told her that he could end her pain, end her suffering. On one condition, give him the freedom he sought. The woman agreed. She took the spell book and cast the spell, but it backfired and instead of giving him freedom it chained him to the book. The book made him, a demon his servant. That's was when he vowed that all who entered this house would leave: Alive or Not."_

* * *

Next chapter: Demonic Memoirs


	9. Chapter 9

**Heavensblackcat: Now the much awaited chapter Demonic Memoirs. **

**Umiko: finally I thought that you would make them wait forever**

**HBC: SHUSH! I wouldn't do that. I had good reasons for that.**

**Umiko: Like what?**

**HBC: Let's see...I broke my finger, got grounded, and spent the week working out with my friend.**

**Umiko: ooo the-**

**HBC: Okay! Let's get on with the story. The disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT in any way shape or form own Ghost Hunt

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Demonic Memoirs

_'He spoke to me once my child. He told me that he yearns to be free from the book. Remember he told me once that if I chose to bear anymore children that she would also accept the task of setting him free of the book.' The woman stood up from the rocking chair on the lawn and stretched her long limbs. 'I must be going now child.' _

_'Where are you going?' The child asked looking up at her from the ground._

_'I am weary and need to rest. I will see you soon, Umiko, for your training.'_

Umiko walked up the stairs. Her ear-buds blasted music, which she so desperately needed after being stuck in that room for several hours with a demonic entity. Lin had taken to his room trying to understand the spells that the book held. Of course only two people could read the spells that the book held, one was long dead and the other wouldn't help if her life depended on it.

Not even subtle hints. Nope Umiko was dead set that she wouldn't help the others. They can figure it out themselves. After all she can just take over guard duty when Lin and Naru need rest then she can take a look at the book, since it is of course her inheritance.

"Meow," Kyoko said, appearing from the shadows.

"Yeah, I know." Umiko said turning off the IPod and putting it away into a pocket. "I don't know what to do either."

"Meow," Was her only answer.

"Of course I doubt that you'd have anything to say other than meow." Umiko sighed, while walking into a room. "We need that book if we can figure out what's going on."

The cat rubbed her head on her leg, purring at the idea of stealing what was once her old master's.

"Oh so you want to steal that book." Umiko sat on an antique couch. "That wouldn't work. Maybe if you be the distraction and I steal the book, but then…" She shook her head, "No that wouldn't work. What do you thing?"

The cat looked up at her meowing, her idea.

"No, no way. That thing freaks me out already."

"Meow," translation 'please.'

Umiko paused, her violet eyes flashing. "Actually I have any idea." With that the pair ran out of the room, and towards the tech room.

"It's nice of you to join us Umiko." Naru said, swiveling in his chair to face her.

"Sorry Shibuya, I got a little tied up." Umiko said, crossing her arms.

Naru was about to retort when Kichi broke in, "Now that we're all here, let's get started. Naru if you would."

"From what we have learned is this thing-"

"Things," Umiko broke in.

Everyone looked at her, but Masako and Mai nodded in agree meant.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain?"

"Certainly, the Book is a demon in itself, and the Shadow is also a demon, if only a weak one but still a demon. The key to solving this lies in the book, and in that book also lies something else, a gateway."

Mai and Masako shivered. "To where?" Mai asked.

Umiko smiled and her eyes flashed, "Where else, Hell."

* * *

Heavensblackcat: Reviews are welcome

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 10: My Master's Ghost**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heavensblackcat: Thank you for all those who Reviewed last chapter. I welcome those of you to Chapter 10! Yahoo! Anyway thank you for Reading and thank you for Reviewing if you chose too. Remember all Reviews are welcome as long as there nice! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or anything else.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: My Master's Ghost

"Hell," Naru said, incredulous.

Umiko raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Naru have you ever like seen A Haunting in Connecticut. Portals to Hell can exist all over the place." (1)

"Yes like that lamp, and that door." Naru said. (2)

Umiko rolled her eyes, "This is a serious matter stop joking around. If we don't figure out that book we got ourselves an un-closable portal on our hands."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Bou-san asked.

Umiko sighed, "So many things, but if you give me the book I can close this case."

"No," Naru said, "if what you've been saying is correct then how do we know that you won't get possessed by that book."

Kyoko growled, and her jade eyes flashed as she climbed on her Mistress's shoulder. Umiko patted her head. "Then Kyoko will take care of it for me."

"You hide your true intentions very well, my lady." A voice appeared from out of the darkness of the shadows. Everyone turned towards the sound. "But I believe that is not your true intention with the book, what was that your teacher said in her will, 'find the book and set it on my grave and the answer that you seek will be revealed.' Well wasn't it?"

"Umiko, what have you been doing all this time?" Yasuo asked.

"Finding the answer, to my Teacher's death," Umiko looked down at the ground her eyes portraying her shame.

"'Cause she died so young right, she was such a righteous person, she didn't deserve to die? Well isn't that the reason you've been lying to your family all this time? Manipulating them to you see fit?" The shadow's pink eyes reflected the smugness that was also in his voice. "You were so young when she died and your parents were already dead," he smiled, "you aunt and uncle were also dead so poor little Umiko was sent to an orphanage somewhere in the states till the Sano's thought to take pity on you and-"

"Stop!" Yasuo said. Umiko looked up at her brother hope filling her eyes erasing some of her shame. "Nobody gets to talk to my sister like that, except maybe Naru." Of course maybe not, "Any way who are you to go and talk to my sister like that, sure she may have a few hidden agendas but who doesn't." For some strange reason Yasuo eyes flickered back to Naru and Lin, "So now it's time to be gone."

The Shadow smirked, "I came for the book and I found something quite different. I wish you luck if anyone can break the house and my curse it would be you." And for some strange reason his pink eyes looked directly at Umiko. His invisible lips twitched into a smile.

With that the spirit disappeared completely into the shadows, creating a harsh wind that made them cover their eyes. Umiko took this chance to try and escape before the wind stopped, if only it was that easy.

"Where are you going _sister_?" Kichi hissed. Standing in the door way.

"Places?" Umiko asked hopefully.

"No you aren't," She said grabbing Umiko forcefully by her hair. "You're sitting your butt down and _explaining_ all of this _now_!"

Kichi forced her sister into the chair, and stood in front of her sister with her hands on her hips, after they, of course, tied her hands to the chair. "Well?" Kichi said.

Umiko looked around for Kyoko, but found the cat slinking out of the door. The cat turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Umiko. "You damn cat! How dare you abandon me?" Umiko yelled, struggling with the ropes around her wrist.

Kichi looked to where a black tail gracefully made its way around the corner. "Brother dearest would you please get Kyoko for Umiko." Kichi said politely.

Yasuo looked at the darkening hallway of the house. Barely any of the Ghost Hunters that were there remained, four, Sano Family Ghost Hunters, Shibuya Psychic Research, Paranormal Phenomenon Company, and Midland Haunt Hunters, but after what happened to Umiko they're not likely to be out now that it was getting dark.

Umiko sighed, Kichi had more than likely figured out the thread that connected Kyoko to her master to her to this case and to the book. "It's fine. She'll come back sooner or later." Kichi looked back at her sister.

"Okay now, explain to us all here. How are related to this case?"

Umiko took a deep breath. "My Master use to own this house and grounds. She also owned the book. Her name was Annabelle, the first person to live in this house."

* * *

Important Notes

1. I'm not talking about the movie, I'm talking about the special from the show A Haunting.

2. Congratulations, to all you who caught that Ghost Hunters Reference, _see season 1 around episode 1 or 2_.

**Heavensblackcat: That's all for this chapter! Thank you! Please Read and Review! **

**Next Chapter: Sad Songs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heavensblackcat:** Okay! So I'm back from the dead. This chapter is shorter than I intended it. The reason is that both of my family's computer and laptop died, and we just got the laptop back all shiny and fixed, but the chapter I had type was on the never-to-return-from-the-dead-computer. so well yeah....I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Only this plot and my OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sad Songs**

_"When I was younger my parents inherited this house and land from a long lost relative of mine. That long lost relative told us that if we or rather I stayed at the house then she would name their child her successor. My mother died of an illness soon after I opened the door to the room upstairs and discovered the book, but I didn't think the book did it. My mother was always sick."_

"Hello Grandmother!" Umiko chimed bowing to the elderly lady standing in the drawing room. The elderly lady smiled.

"Hello young lady," The lady said her black eyes smiling. "Please call me Granny."

Umiko lit up. "Okay Granny!"

"Umiko, how about you explore your new home, while Mommy and I have a talk with Granny?" Umiko's father said as he entered the room holding hands with his wife.

"Yes sir!" Umiko mocked before running out of the room.

"Be careful!" Umiko's mother yelled.

The elderly lady laughed. "She's quite a handful isn't she?"

The couple chuckled. "She's just like her father." Umiko's mother said.

"But looks like her mother." Umiko's father replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Umiko's mother said, taking a strand of black hair and putting it behind her ear.

Granny chuckled, "I wouldn't either. Please if you sign these papers, you can be on your way. Little Umiko will stay with me. Her education will be all taken care of."

"Would we get to see our little angel?"

"Of course, you will get to visit Umiko on holidays and birthdays, except Halloween."

"But that's Umiko's birthday!" Her mother protested.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about that, but you want your daughter to have a better life than you had. She'll have a better education, more food, and money. Then after I die she'll have all this land and money. She'll have a much better life then you could ever give her."

"Will she be happy? Will she be loved? There's much more to raising a child than education and money."

Granny let out a tired sighed. "I assure you she will have everything she ever wanted then some. She will be loved and happy."

"If there is anything wrong, please call us." Umiko's mother said, watching her husband sign the paper and hand it over to her.

"I will." The elderly lady said, her wrinkled lips smiled grimly as her greedy eyes watched the worried mother slowly sign the paper. "Umiko will be happy here." She continued her eyes turned soft as did her smile.

"Will that be all?" Her father said.

"Yes please it would be better if you left without her noticing. I'll have my assistant show you the back way out." The elderly lady took the document and gestured to the blond haired lady standing in the shadows.

"If you will," The emotionless servant said as she led the couple out the door.

The servant came back.

"Everything went well." The elderly woman's voice changing from feeble and gravelly to strong and feminine as did her appearance.

"Yes my mistress."

"Say Kyoko,"

"Yes my mistress."

"Do you think Umiko will have a knack for the craft like Grandmother?"

"I do not know my mistress."

"But if she did, do you think that she could free the spirits trapped here."

"That maybe," Kyoko said.

"That will be all Kyoko."

"Yes my mistress."

Little did the pair know that two pairs of eyes, one a faded pink and one a deep violet, watched from the shadows.

"What did I say kid? I suggest you watch out for the old lady and the cat. We don't want you to get burned now, do we?"

_"I lived at the house learning the craft from my master and when I heard of my mother's death. I was saddened but I was never really close to my parents. I went to the funeral and all but I never really cried, not until Master died from old age. That was when I was shipped to the orphanage and the house boarded up. _

_The elders not bothering with the will that said I inherited everything in this house. This place isn't cursed the idiots just made the book mad, by ignoring the rightful heir, but if they don't detect their mistake in time. This whole town will be buried in spiritual activity. And what brings spirits will also bring demons and what brings demons brings stronger non-touchable demons."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Heavensblackcat: I'm sorry for the wait. I had writers block for awhile, workouts with my friend, and school's starting soon. Also my laptop broke, again! T-T I hope this chapter finds you well. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. please don't sue me. I don't own ghost hunt!**

**Chapter 12: Battle Plans**

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Umiko asked, as she looked at everyone.

"Nothing, you are going to fix this mess yourself." Naru said, glaring at the young witch.

"Naru!" Mai said. "We can't just abandon her. She asked us for help."

"There's nothing we can do. Witchcraft is out of our area." Naru said.

Umiko laughed, bitterly. "It's not that. Messing with Witchcraft is very dangerous. I don't even like casting a simple spell unless I'm sure of what it _does _and I know I _can_ do it. Even saying a word wrong can end up putting the castor in a situation that they can't get out of. I'm sure one of you has come across a case of witchcraft gone wrong. Plus things like these are hard to get rid of." Umiko grinned. "They do love to fight."

"Yes that's why _you're_ the one who's going to exorcise it." Naru said, more firmly.

"Really, you want your dear _cousin _to exorcise a spirit that could rip her to shreds. I thought your family values are better than that."

Naru glared at her knowing she had him beat, but putting his team endanger it one of the many things he will not do unless necessary.

"It's okay Naru. I won't drag your team in the dirt along with me. I just want you to do me a few favors." Umiko said crossing her arms, now free from their imprisonment. Umiko stood up stretching her pale arms up above her head. She put her arms behind her head. "Follow me Naru-Kun." Umiko said grinning from ear to ear.

Naru rolled his eyes before getting up and following Umiko. "What is it?" He asked, callously, when they were far enough away from prying ears.

Umiko laugh rubbing the back of her head, ruffling her short black hair. "Sorry 'bout that. You know me I don't like talking 'bout my plans with others."

"Tell me your plans." Naru said crossing his arms.

Umiko frowned, "patience, Naru. What do you think I'm planning?" A flash of emerald green eyes and Kyoko appeared on Umiko's shoulder. "I'm going to exorcise it. It was brought here using witch craft, it will be returned using witch craft."

"Umiko, why don't you see if anyone else more experienced can help?" Naru asked.

"I can't this power its expelling will literally drown anyone that tries to exorcise it. Just let my do my thing and all you need to do is pack up all you things." Moving closer to Naru, she whispered softly in his ear. "And make sure everyone is out of this place by midnight." She stepped away. "I'll see ya later, Naru." Umiko said while walking away.

Smiling Umiko placed a hand on Kyoko's head. "Kyoko-San, do you think you can tell me where Master's old things are we need to prepare."

Kyoko meowed, and jumped off Umiko's shoulder. Waving her tail in the air as if to say, "Follow me," Kyoko bounded off through the dark hallways, Umiko running to catch up with her, stopping suddenly Umiko caught the stare of pink eyes. Grinning, Umiko ran faster to catch up with Kyoko. The spirit followed a flash of pink and sliver before they blended into the darkness.

_My master died from a single stab wound to her chest. Umiko thought as she laid a flower on a mound of grass and dirt. "I'm sorry I haven't visited." She said bowing. Ghostly hands wrapped around her to give the now young woman a hug. _

_Umiko's eyes widened. The hands disappeared. "So you sense it too, huh, Master, the beginning of the end." Suddenly a scream erupted from the front lawn of the mansion. Umiko ran from her heading place to the front, only to find a young man staring in shock at the torn and bloody form of his girlfriend. _

_Umiko's eyes immediately went to the locked room's window. Pink eyes and the outline of a red book peaked out the window. Almost saying, "Come get me, Witch." _

_Umiko grinned, her eyes returned the challenge. "You're on, Demon!"_

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: Thank you for reading! Please review! Remember all reviews are welcomed as long as their kinda sorta nice. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heavensblackcat: I feel so accomplished! two and about a half pages! And its almost over! T-T I estimate about two more chapters! Please review and read. All reveiws are welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pure Aura **

"Just what exactly does she have planned?" Michael asked, rubbing his back. The last of the equipment was loaded up in his car. As were everyone's equipment was in theirs with the expectation of the Sano family 'cause they live right across the street.

Yasuo shrugged. "Like I know, I don't even know what to expect from her anymore."

Kichi hit her brother upside the head, before plopping down on a plastic chair they brought up from their house. "Will you idiots shut up? Umiko will probably be here soon."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "If I know Umiko then she'll be late, or she'll be somewhere sleeping."

Yasuo grinned. "For once I agree with you, Naru. Umiko is the laziest person I know."

"Really, brother is that so?" Umiko's voice said as she stepped out of the house. Her Robes dragging along the ground, as she stepped towards him.

Everyone jumped.

"How do you get here so fast?" Bou-San said, holding a hand to his heart. "You scared this old man half to death."

"It's a talent!" Umiko said happily, before her mood turned somber. "I suggest that you guys move across the street. This thing might get nasty."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? You haven't started the exorcism yet."

Umiko pulled up her overly long sleeve. There were several sets of freshly made bruises, all in the shape of a hand. "I wasn't even finished getting ready and it attacked me. I was lucky that it didn't stab me."

"Umiko…" Yasuo began.

"But it's all good now." She smiled. "I'm just telling you that so you don't go into the house, without _my_ permission first, unless…" She paused, thinking. "Mai, Masako, would you two like to sit in while I perform my exorcism?"

"What?" They both asked. The others looked shocked.

Umiko rubbed her head. "While I can perform exorcisms, I need some psychics to sit in for me. I'll be totally useless unless I know where he is. So what do you guys think?"

"S-sure," Mai said standing up from her spot on the ground.

Masako, not wanting to be outdone by Mai stood up from a plastic chair. "I'll go too. I've never seen an exorcism with witchcraft before."

"Then please follow me." Umiko said, before walking up to the house.

"Wait!" Someone said. The others turned around and saw a young man in his late twenties standing at the base of the path. "What are you idiots doing? You're not packing up and leaving too! I'm not paying you to give up! I'm paying you to figure out was wrong with _my _house!" The young man yelled.

"Sir, we're just performing an exorcism now."Umiko said her voice cold and devoid of any emotions.

The man raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And you're performing it?" He asked, dryly.

The girl smiled. "Of course, I know my way around the house better than anyone, plus I'm the only one who knows witchcraft. It'll be easier to undo witchcraft with witchcraft you know."

"I think I'd rather had someone with more experience."

"I have all the experience and more." Umiko told him, turning away from him. "Mai, Masako, come we need to hurry." She said as she walked into the house the two girls walking behind.

Umiko walked forward into the pentagram. Her robes momentarily, rubbing against the unlit candles that stood at each point. Kyoko sat protectively in front of the two girls. Umiko murmured words as she lit the candles. Words of protect and purification, words to her gods and the Mother Goddess, words asking for the elements needed to complete.

"Please if it gets too violent, leave with Kyoko. I'll be fine on my own." Umiko smiled at them before taking a deep breath to shake out the nerves. She grabbed the book, and turned a page and began.

As the words hung in the heavy air, and the calm silence of Umiko reading, the screaming began. Screaming of souls trapped souls in pain.

Masako cringed as she saw every one of their hideously disfigured faces. She snuggled closer to Mai. Mai said nothing watching as souls from her dreams floated around Umiko, never getting close enough to the pentagram.

Umiko's voice got louder, her words struggling to be heard by her gods. The spirits screamed louder and louder their voices rising in a chorus of pain, redemption, and purification. Then as soon as it began the screaming stopped and each soul disappeared in pure golden light. The air wasn't heavy anymore and there was a feeling of a weight lifted off one's shoulders.

Umiko wiped her sweating forehead with her sleeve. "That took longer than expected," She turned around. "Hey are you guys okay?" She asked the girls behind her.

Mai looked down at Masako, who was looking a little bit green. "Y-yeah," She spoke for the both of them.

"That's good." She smiled. "Are you guy's ready? Here's where it gets messy." She said cheerfully.

They both nodded.

"Okay! Here we go." Umiko said as she opened the book again. And as she began the air began to rapidly change from the calming feeling to an air of heaviness.

The words came out faster this time. Faster and faster the words announced with importance that the last spell didn't have.

Suddenly the last entity appeared, the shadow man that had been haunting their every move since they got here. Umiko spoke the spell louder, switching to a different spell half way through.

The Shadow screamed with fear and with a bright flash of light he disappeared. Umiko paused, looked around and grinned, holding up her thumbs.

"I really didn't think that could work." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, standing up and helping Masako up.

Umiko laughed. "I didn't think that could work. You see the shadow couldn't really be exorcised 'cause of his tie to the book and well I just switch the owner ship of the book to me." Purple eyes turned to the cat. "Ha! Kyoko, I told you it would work."

Mai and Masako shared a look, something along the lines of 'just how crazy is that girl.'

"Meow" came a faint cry of a kitten.

Umiko stepped out of the pentagram and grabbed the orange tabby kitten by its fur. "Looks like I got another familiar, Kyoko." She said, smugly.


	14. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Heavensblackcat: Last chapter I forgot to put this. I do not do witchcraft and I have no clue about anything I only have a bit of knowledge in this area so please if I have written anything that's wrong then please FEEL FREE to CORRECT ME. As long as its nice of course. That's all! Its the end T-T. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell what you think and whether or not I should do another one, but for right now I'm gonna edit the others chapters. I just now realized I only used the others as background noise! I'm soooo sorry! I'll also make it more NaruxMai. As for now please tell me what you think! Thank you for everyone who supported me to make this ending possible! Goodbye!

**Disclaimer: Do not own ghost hunt**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Goodbye

_"How is the story gonna end now?" A child's voice asked._

"What are you guys going to do now?" Mai asked the Sano's.

"We found the will inside the pages of the book and now were taking legal action against the elders that sold the house in the first place. It should at least be in our care in at least two months." Yasuo said, grinning. "It'll be nice to move out of that dump of a house we have." Kichi slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry for all that's happen." Kichi said, bowing to that SPR team. "It seemed that we didn't need you guys after all. Please I hoped you all enjoyed your stay." She straightened up

"It was no trouble." Naru said. A chorus of loud, "WHAT," was heard from behind him. "I enjoyed spending time with my cousin." He said, looking (glaring) at Umiko.

A murmur of "He did?" was heard again.

Umiko just smiled and laughed, her hands reaching up to put the orange tabby on her shoulder. "It was nice seeing you too, even if I neglected you most of the time. Please come back anytime." She was addressing the SPR Team now.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Umiko cocked her head to the side, her face stretching into a wide grin. "Are you sure I mean this is where you're planning on having the honeymoon with your future wife, right?"

Naru did not look amused. "What are you doing?" He asked, as his assistant blushed and the medium hid her blush behind her sleeve.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She said smiling and picking up Kyoko from the ground. "Mai can I talk to you for a second," She paused before adding, "in private."

"Sure," Mai said, unsure before following the witch father away from the group.

"What do you need?" Mai asked her.

Umiko looked over Mai shoulder at the group. "How do you feel about, Naru?" She asked, completely serious.

"What! Why?" Mai was caught completely off guard.

"Well we haven't got all day," Umiko said.

Mai looked down at the ground thinking. "He's a complete jerk, he always insults me and sometimes I completely hate the guy…but in my dreams he's another person, always smiling and encouraging me. I-I really like him." She finished her face a light rose color.

Umiko smiled softly and sadly. "Then please do me this favor. Naru's been…really sad for awhile now. Could you please…try and make him happier."

Mai just stared at her, speechless.

"Please do this for me. Seeing him and his team, his happier from the last time I've seen him. I'm guessing that meeting you, has been the cause of that."

Mai stood there shocked, before she slowly moved her head in a nod.

Umiko smile grew happier, "Thank you. Now let's get back to the group before they miss us."

Yasuo shook his head at his sister antics when she and Mai joined the group. "I wish you all safe travel and Naru we'll see you soon, okay."

Naru nodded. "Of course, we need to go now if you we don't want to miss our plane."

"Bye," Everybody said to each other as SPR got loaded into their two vans.

As they pulled out, Umiko smiled and winked at Mai. She pressed her finger to her mouth and Mai smiled in reply.

"Umiko," Kichi said her eyes returning to her younger sister. "What are you planning this time?"

Umiko smiled, dropping Kyoko on the ground. The orange tabby jumped of her shoulder. Both of the cats disappeared across the street and into the mansion. "I'm just giving them both a push. Can't you tell, they both like each other?"

"Umiko, what have I told you…"

"It's fine. All I gave them was a gentle push. It's up to them whether or not to take it."

"Hey kid, the hospital said that Aiko could come home today, do you want to come with me." Yasuo said jingling the keys in front of Umiko's face.

Umiko grinned, "Of course!" She grabbed the keys from his hand. "But I'm driving!" She yelled as she ran to their van.

Yasuo blinked at the hand where the keys were at. "Hey! Umiko you just got your license! No way am I letting you drive! Umiko, hey Umiko! UMIKO!" Yasuo yelled as he chased the now moving car down the street.

Kichi sighed, "There's never a serious moment in this family." Kichi turned around her eyes returning to the house across the street. A figure appeared the second floor window pink eyes watching her intently. A slow grin appeared across its face, before a flash and a orange tabby appeared in the window.

Umiko got out of the car watching the sunset from behind the trees obscuring the mansion from view. Yasuo was panting heavily, leaning on the van for support. "Umiko…"

"It's nothing brother," She said smiling falsely. "Looks like you're too tired to drive. Here I'll drive for you." She grinned before sitting in the driver's seat while Yasuo took the passenger's.

As Umiko started the car and put back onto the road. She saw two cats in the rearview mirror. She blinked and the spirit of the old lady appeared smiling and waving goodbye.

_"Granny do you know the story?" The young purple eyed girl asked._

_"Yes, do you want to know what happens next?"_

_The young girl nodded eagerly._

_"Well the young woman grew old and soon she stayed in the house all the time. She had her adopted daughter bring her only daughter to her, in hopes that she could stop the curse."_

_"The girl did indeed have the potential but she was young and couldn't exorcise spirits properly and soon the woman feared that she will die in this house without no one to help her." _

_The old woman paused. "That's all that I know, young one." _

_The little girl huffed. "I know the rest Granny! The little girl promised her Granny that she'll break the curse…and she did! Everyone lived happily ever after." She spoke looking up at her grandmother and smiling._

_The old woman smiled, tears glistened in her dull black eyes. "That's a perfect end to the story. They all lived happily ever after. The end," She said softly as the shadow appeared out of the corner. _

_"What a fine end indeed," He whispered._

* * *

**_Extra: Talks_**

"Naru, tell me how you feel about Mai?" Umiko asked, her voice tinted with amusement.

"I'm not going to answer that." He said, adjusting his hold on his book he continued to glare at the pages.

"Why not?" She whined into his ear.

"Because she's right in the room with me." He replied, as the others attention wavered to him.

"Really then you should confess to her." Umiko said, cheerfully.

"No," Naru said, his face began to tint a light pink. He was still glaring at his book. Lin looked at his charge before quickly and silently texting Kichi.

"Hey Naru," Umiko sang. "Kichi wants to know why your blushing." The faint cry of "I do not," and then "Gimme pack my cell phone," was heard in the pack ground.

Naru's eyes rose to Lin who was entering his office. I'll deal with him later, Naru thought. "I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are I can hear it in your voice." Umiko sang again.

"You can't hear when some body's blushing."

"Yes you can, like right now I can hear Yasuo blushing cause of something his girlfriend said." A faint cry of "She's not my girlfriend!" was heard.

Naru was just about to slam his head into his book. "Umiko," he said, his voice the epitome of calmness. "If you don't quiet it right now I'll tell Kichi where your stash of Halloween candy is at."

Umiko whimpered before huffing in dissatisfaction. "Naru you may have won this round but...you haven't won the war," a bad imitation of maniacal laughter was heard. "I'll be back."

A loud crashing noise was heard from the other line. The screaming of "Umiko grab your damn cat before I strangle it!"

"I have to go, bye Naru. Love ya!"

"Kichi you touch...Bob and I'll kill you! Killer get down your not helping!" was heard before Naru hung up the phone.

There was one thing that Naru hated more than any other and that was....his "talks" with his cousins especially Umiko.

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: That's the end. I hoped you enjoyed it! Feel free to review remember all reviews all apprecated! Thank you everyone!**


End file.
